From The Mountains
by AroraEarthIcefire
Summary: 'From the Silver moon shining in the Night, to the Rock standing guard by the Stream. The Hawk will take flight, but the Tiger will stop him. The Ice Fire will die to save another. The star will engulf all evil and the Ice shall rise again' Ice is a cat from the mountains. Her and her friends travel to the clans. But with Tigerstar after them, who can they trust? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys AoraEarth here or on the Warrior cats side of things, Icefire. Anyways, here's my first story:

**Prologue**

Stormfur and Brook looked down happily at their kits. Three healthy young kits, well all except for one, which was partially blind.

"Stormfur what will we do!? I can't have our little kit be thrown out and die!" Brook cried. Stormfur looked down sadly at the one little bundle.

"What if he could be Stoneteller? Then he'd be safe," Stormfur suggested. Brook nodded. Stoneteller stepped in the nursery. He sniffed at each kit. A vision flooded his mind as he collapsed. He gasped and woke up.

"This kit will be my apprentice. She will be a prey hunter and he will be a cave guard," He said and walked out silently.

Stormfur looked down at his three kits.

"What will we name them?" He asked.

"This one will be Rock that stands on mountain, Rock for short. This one, until he becomes Stoneteller, will be known as Hawk that watches mountain, Hawk for short. And she will be Ice that covers stream, Ice for short," Brook decided, nuzzling each kit in turn.

"Purrrfect," Stormfur told his mate. He looked at his kits with pride in his gaze. Rock was strongly built and had grey fur like his father. Hawk had a brown grey colour pelt and was smaller. Ice had a white pelt with what seemed to be hints of blue in her fur. _They're beautiful. I couldn't ask for better kits,_ Stormfur thought.

Anyway guys that was the first part. I'm open to OC's as long as they're not ridiculous. Please rate and review. Which character do you think will be the main one? Hawk? Rock? Ice? Thanks for reading I'll try to update it ASAP but I do have school and homework to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The truth**

Ice looked around. Her brother, Rock, was waiting for her to join him in a play fight. She leaped at him. She landed on his back. Bucking, Rock attempted to throw her off. She pulled him down to the ground. By then, some of the tribe were watching. This strange dance of swipe, dodge, circle, pounce. Ice lunged at him. He dodged, She swiftly dived under him, unbalancing her brother. She then ran up the wall, did a backflip, and landed on him. Rock was on the ground. The tribe gasped. Ice looked up and acted innocent.

Stoneteller and her brother, Hawk, walked out.

"Silence! What is going on here!"

"Ice took him down!"

"She's stronger than him!"

"She should be a cave guard!"

"She's agile though!"

The mumbles continued.

"Silence! She is a prey hunter end of story!" He yelled. Suddenly, Ice felt pain course through her body. She collapsed and found herself in a world of stars.

"Hello, I am Bluestar, this is Firestar. We are here to tell you that you and your brothers _must _go to the clans. You will chose which clan you join and we will be here to mentor you. Now run along and get ready. You must be at the clans by tomorrow," The blue cat said. The cat with a burning pelt dipped his head at Ice. Then everything went blank.

Ice woke up. She saw her brothers do the same.

"Wha-what happened?" Ice stuttered. Hawk shook his head and yelled loudly,

"Me and my siblings must go to the lake! The Tribe of Endless Hunting and Starclan Both wish it!" Rock puffed out his cest. Ice knew this is what they must do but she didn't like it.

"Indeed. Stormfur, Brook leave with your kits and go to the clans. Return by the end of 7 days cycles," Stoneteller commanded.

Brook looked down sadly. Stormfur brushed her side. He muttered something only Brook could hear. She nodded and walked through the waterfall.

"Goodbye everyone! We'll visit!" Ice yelled as she ran after her mother. Rock guided Hawk along the passage.

So yea that was chapter 1 and hope you enjoyed. I'll add the OC's in the 4th ish chapter. I don't want to spoil the story so I'll just go and shut up now…

Stormfur: Darn right. Goodbye everyone!

Ice: Bye this is Ice over and out!

Me: Ugghhh. Bye guys. OC's and comments much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys Icefire here! Sorry I haven't been uploading :/ School work and stuff. Anyway chapter 2! And O'm mixing up the story a bit to get your OC's in.

**Chapter 2**

"Wait!" Yelled two she kits. A black and white kit padded up to Ice, followed by an almost fully white kit with a black tail tip.

"Awh come on I wanna meet the clans!" Ice said, annoyed. The white kit dipped her head. The other kit pawed the ground.

"We umm want to go with you…." The white one explained.

'_Yes this is a good idea. These kits can help you in the future young ice,' _Firestar whispered in her mind.

"I am Night of glowing raindrops and this is my sister, Light that shines on stream. Call me Night and my sister Stream. Our parents fell off a cliff in a landslide. We have nothing left here and we would like to enter the clans," Night explained. Ice nodded briefly and glanced at Stoneteller, who nodded. Stream jumped in triumph.

They left. Ice noticed Stream looking at Hawk. And why was Night glancing around but acting as though she saw nothing. Realisation hit Ice like a brick. Night _is _blind.

"Night hold my tail. And Hawk hold Rock's," Ice suggested. Night nodded and held Ice's tail firmly. Hawk reached out for Rocks tail. They walked on, Stormfur and Brook leading the way.

"Night why didn't you tell me you were blind?" Ice asked. Night glanced nervously at her sister.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me come…" She confessed. Ice smirked.

"My brother is half blind and he's coming! Don't worry I wouldn't have stopped you..." But Ice stopped there, she didn't want to say about Firestar and Bluestar yet.

They reached the foot of the mountain before dusk. Stormfur stretched and told the kits," Go hunt. You'll need to learn, especially you Rock." Rock nodded. Night curled up, knowing she couldn't help. Stream walked off with Hawk. Ice scented the air. _Vole!_ She thought. Ice slid forward with accuracy and precision. The vole was snuffling about under a tree. Ice calculated how far she would need to jump. She silently pounced on the vole. It ran. Diving at the prey, Ice hoped she would get it. Swiftly, she killed it.

**2 voles and a sparrow later….**

Ice brought her catch back to the clearing. Night was eating a bird and Stream was sharing a rabbit with Hawk. Rock was silently eating a mouse. Stormfur was lounging next to Brook.

"I caught these!" Ice's muffled voice rang out. Stormfur nodded proudly.

"Eat up Ice. You will need it, we aren't there yet," Brook told her daughter. Ice put the sparrow and a vole in the middle. She started eating her vole.

'_Good job. You can hunt but can you fight? Don't worry, you'll be with us soon youn one,' _Bluestar said. Ice finished her vole and walked over to her brothers. Her vision blurred and she slept.

**My notes**

Thanks guys for reading. I'll try to update again tomorrow but school and stuff. I'll try to update at least once a week so yea…..

Ice: Is that all you can do?

Hawk: She writes this junk? And people read it!?

Night: Ohhh Ohhh who created me?

Stream: And me!

Me: Night has StormxRaven to thank and Stream you have Iavi0123 to thank.

Stream: I don't exactly have to thank this person do I? It doesn't matter anyway.

Night (mutters): Idiot…

Stream: Shut the hell up!

Me: And there's Squirrleflight's sharp tounge….. Thanks for that Iavi0123!

Ice: Uggh Just post more of this! Bye guys Ice out!

Me: Hey that's my line!

Ice: Well now it's _mine!_

Me: Bye guys

Ice: Ice

Me: Fire

Ice: Out!

Me: Arghhh


	4. Chapter 4

Wow loads of updates in one day! I'm on a roll! So let's continue it!

**Chapter 3: Finding my way, new beginnings**

**Ice P.O.V**

I awoke. My brothers stirred around me.

"Morning Rock, Hawk. Morning Night and Stream," I said. Stream merely nodded. Night returned the greeting. My brothers, obviously, didn't say a word.

"Come on kits! Eat some food and get ready, we expect to be there by nightfall," Stormfur told us. I nodded and took a vole from the pile. I walked over to Night.

"Do you want to share?" I asked. She nodded. We ate in silence, it was deafening.

We picked up our pace. A foul smell hit my nose.

"Ewwh! What the hell is that!?" Stream shrieked. Stormfur chuckled, which annoyed Stream more.

"This is a thunderpath. Monsters go by on this so we must cross when I say so. Three, two, one, RUN!" He yelled. I pelted across the horrid black path. I heard a loud rumbling and the ground shook. I ran faster. Leaping to the bush, I hoped we all made it.

"Is everyone alright?" Brook asked in her motherly way. We all nodded.

**Time skip and back to third person :p**

They were near the lake. The full moon was slowly rising behind them. Ice padded forward, smelling the new scents.

"Come on, we will go to the island and talk to everyone there. That way all the clans will know," Stormfur suggested. Brook nodded. They crossed the bridge with a few stumbles.

Cries of other cats rang out.

"Silence! Everyone no need to get worked up over a simple border dispute. Bramblestar do you have anything to share?"

We walked through the bushes and were met by the gasps of many cats.

"Stormfur! Brook!" Bramblestar yelled," What are you doing here?" Stormfur dipped his head respectfully.

"Sorry to burst in however The Tribe Of Endless Hunting believe these kits, my own and two others, should come to the clans," Stormfur explained. The leaders nodded.

"I have heard of this from StarClan!" Yelled a blind tom.

"As have I!" Yelled another cat.

"Silence! It is obviously StarClans wish for these kits to join us. Therefore, we must put them in clans. How shall we do this?" Bramblestar asked.

"I say we put them each in a clan," A tom cat said.

"I'm not leaving my brothers!" Ice yelled above the chatter, "They matter to me and I'm not leaving them under any circumstances!"

"It's ok we won't do that. How about we let them visit each clan for 1day and then let them return to the clan of their choice," A she cat said.

"Good idea, what do you think SnakeStar?"

"I think it's a good idea," Snakestar said.

"Then which clan do they go to first?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well either Windclan or Riverclan would make sense. Do you agree?" Said a she cat. The leaders nodded.

"Windclan will go last. Riverclan may have them first," Said the other she cat.

The seven followed Riverclan across the bridge to their home for a day.

**My notes:**

Ok so I made up the leaders except Bramblestar because I haven't read Omen of the Stars yet so I don't know who are the leaders at the end.

Ice: Well read it then!

Me: I need to wait till Christmas to get them!

Rock: Stupid girls always fighting over silly things.

Stream, Ice, Night and Me: HEY!

(The others fight Rock while me and Ice sit there)

Me: Well thanks for reading guys! Icefire out!

Ice: And Ice Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Still on a roll, a few days and 4 chapters. Anyway here goes!

**Chapter 4: River clan**

Ice walked next to Hawk and Rock. A massive tom cat walked beside her.

"I am Copperclaw, the deputy of this clan. Follow me to your den," he said. Ice looked at Hawk, he was the one who got them into this. Hawk shrugged and followed.

They were in Riverclan's camp. It was surrounded by a stream and was on an island. Ice felt hungry.

"Anyone hungry? Tonight you will eat fish. It is Riverclans favourite food," Copperclaw explained. Hawk picked up a fish and threw it to Ice. Ice sniffed it.

"I'll try it," She said. Ice took a bite of the fish. _Yuck, too watery,_ Ice thought. None of them seemed to like it but they pretended for Copperclaws sake. He smiled and showed them to the apprentice den.

"Since you were going into the To-Be's here you are an apprentice, so you'll be called Icepaw, Hawkpaw, Rockpaw, Nightpaw and Streampaw, if that's ok with you?" He said. We nodded.

Ice felt really tired after her long day of walking, so she slept. In her dream Firestar was talking to her.

"So, which clan are you thinking of joining?" He asked.

"Thunderclan seems nicest. I don't like the way Snakestar was looking at me…."

"That's Shadowclan for you," He purred.

"Hey what about Shadowclan!" A white cat with black paws said.

"Oops, sorry Blackstar. It seems your clans new leader hasn't hit it off with young Icepaw," Firestar explained. Blackstar looked at me. He stormed off, leaving silence as he walked.

"Honestly he complains about us saying Shadowclan isn't the friendliest yet he doesn't help it himself," Firestar shook his head, " You can leave now Icepaw, you must train with Riverclan."

Ice awoke to prodding by Stream.

"Wake up lazy! We are learning how to fish!" She exclaimed.

"Like it's a good thing," Night muttered. Stream glared at her sister, not that Night could see it.

"Hey you don't have to complain, you'll be in the medicine den with Willowshine. Not getting your paws wet like us!" Hawk replied. Stream looked at him in a loving way.

"Look out Casanova!" Rock laughed. Hawk glared at Rock. Rock shrugged.

"Can we just go," Ice asked. The others nodded.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I had limited time tonight and I wanted to give you guys something to read.

Ice: Like anyone reads this anyway….

Me: Shut up Ice.

Ice: Icepaw

Me: Whatever! Don't forget I can pen you out of this story!

Ice: My bunny slippers are trembling in fear. (Not that I have any)

Me: Anyway guys

Ice: Ice

Me: fire out!

Ice: And Icepaw out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for not posting much. I'll try to post at least 2 chapters per week for you guys ok? School just annoying me. Anyway here goes!

**Chapter 5: Shadow Clan**

Ice hated fishing, not that she hated water, she hated fish, it didn't work well. The others were the same. Hawk actually managed to get more than the others. He grinned smugly.

"Never say a blind cat can't do anything."

"Half blind," I corrected. He said whatever and walked off, Stream following close behind.

It was time to go to Shadow Clan. Rock led the way like he was the leader already. '_Not gonna happen. I __**will**__ be leader!'_ She thought. Stream followed Hawk, looking love struck. I heard Night whisper: " lovebirds." Stream turned to her sister.

"Well it's no different from you and Rock, it'll never work out. You're to useless to be anything other than a medicine cat and they can't have a mate," She retorted. Night looked down and ran off.

"Night I… I didn't mean it…" She stuttered. Hawk wiped around to face her, eyes blazing.

"What the hell Stream! Your sister could die! You should have just ignored her!" Hawk shouted. Stream looked downcast.

"Break it up bro! Look Ice will go and get Night back ok?" Rock said.

Ice was already following Night. She was sitting by the lake doing the cat version of crying. Ice walked slowly up to her.

"Night its ok. You aren't useless. You are an awesome cat. It'll be ok," Ice reassured. Night turned to Ice, her eyes hazy and pupils dialated.

"I will use my anger and prove to her that I am worthy," She said in a voice that wasn't like hers.

"Night….. Are you ok?" She asked. Firestar spoke in her mind,

'_This is Tigerstar's doing. She is blinded by rage so is vulnerable. She will be fine in a moment._' Night blinked but her rage continued. Night jumped on Ice, hissing. Ice looked on, allowing Night to slash at her.

"Night this isn't you, look inside yourself. Night I am your friend. Please stop," Ice said as Night started to do serious damage. Night pinned Ice. Ice didn't fight back. Night growled and was about to lunge at Ice's neck.

"NO! Stop it! This isn't me! I can't kill Ice even if it gives me my sight back!" She yelled at nothing in particular. Ice's eyes glowed lighter blue than usual.

"Tigerstar get out of my friend," Ice said shakily. Night gasped and her eyes went to normal.

(TIME SKIP TO SHADOWCLAN BECAUSE I CAN!)

Ice was in the medicine den, healing from her 'encounter' with Tigerstar. The others were out hunting, except Night who was with the medicine cat. Ice sighed. A cat walked into the den.

"How can I help?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Icefire here. Again, school has been bleak. And I'll try to make Night a warrior, I have a good idea! Anyway here goes!

**Chapter 6: Cool cats and Blind Be gone?**

Ice stared at the new cat. He was tall and lanky, much like Spiderpaw/ can't remember. He had silver eyes and a silver tabby pelt.

"Silverpaw it's you. Well you can start by going and getting me…" Ice zoned out. _'I suppose I need some rest,'_ she thought. Sleep seemed like a welcome invite.

Ice was dreaming and she knew it.

"Fool! You can't defeat me, I may have used my power to give your blind friend some sight back but that doesn't mean I'm drained! You will never win. I will be here lurking in your dreams…. Watching you," Tigerstar growled whilst slashing at Ice. Ice hissed.

"Little kit you can do nothing! Plus your friend will still be sightless unless you get her eyes are rinsed by the lake water! And no cat would dare go in the water, except Riverclan. Oh no my son Bramblestar won't save you because Hawkfrost will kill him first…" Tigerstar laughed maliciously. Ice hissed and leaped on him, scratching.

"Thanks for the tip! Now time to return the favour!" Ice snarled. Tigerstar threw her off with ease. Ice was cornered. She knew it was not a good idea but she hissed in rage.

"Little kit thinks she can win eh? Well," He was cut off.

"Tigerstar back away from Ice!" Three voices yowled.

Bluestar, Firestar and, supprisingly, Hawkfrost bounded up to Tigerstar.

"Hawkfrost how dare you! She is with the enemy!" Tigerstar hissed in fury.

"No _Father _you were the enemy all along. You were using us, me and Bramblestar, just so you could be leader. Well no more. Ice and her friends have me to back them up!" Hawkfrost hissed. Tigerstar growled and lunged at Hawkfrost.

"NO!" Ice yelled and jumped at Tigerstar, pushing him off balance and stopping him from touching Hawkfrost.

"It's over Tiger_claw _you must leave now. I can't believe I ever made you deputy," Bluestar stared at him. Tigerstar hissed and left with three words: "This isn't over."

Ice stared at her paws.

"It'll be ok. My father is a mouse-brained idiot who thought he could take over the clans. I promise I won't let him hurt you, you'll be alright."

"You'll be alright," Silverpaw looked at Ice.

"Huh…. What?" Ice glanced around. Silverpaw laughed.

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare so I was telling you it would be ok," He explained, "Are you alright? You seem to have hurt yourself more through the night." Silverpaw started licking Ice's open wounds. The rhythmic laps of his tongue soothed Ice. She felt a purr rumbling in her throat.

**Silverpaw's POV**

She is purring! Wait I am happy she was purring?! Do I like her?! Why did I decide to start loving a she-cat I just met? I shook my head. Ice turned around.

"Is everything ok Silverpaw?" She asked. Her voice was like chocolate. Her beauty in the dawn made me want to love her more.

"Everything is fine Ice. It's just umm…" I stopped as Night entered the room. Great now she's here!

**Night POV**

Wait did I just walk in on something? Did Silverpaw and Ice…. No it couldn't be, could it?

"Hi Night. That reminds me I need to take you somewhere," Ice said. Ok I replied. We said bye to Silverpaw and walked away. Ice led me to the lake.

"Trust me ok? Just get in the water and dunk your eyes under. Trust me please," The pleading tone in her voice told me this is important. I wadded in to the Ice cold water, how ironic. I swiftly dunked my head under, letting my eyes get washed by the waves.

I opened my eyes and I saw Ice staring at me. Wait, I saw?!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. And I managed a cliffie, cool! So like it StormxRaven? Now she can be a warrior. Just a few notes guys, I need a few OCs to make characters for the clan they join, not telling yet! Although, I'll still keep some from the Warrior Cats books. So yea…. Ummm Ice?**

**Ice: Why haven't you been using the name Icepaw?**

**Me: Because you haven't settled in a clan and had the proper apprentice ceremony, duh.**

**Ice: Geez just asking. You're almost as bad as Tigerstar!**

**Me: No way. He attacked you; I only put words on paper.**

**Ice: Uggh fine. Why did you make me love Silverpaw?**

**Me: Well, don't you like him.**

**Ice: Maybe, but wait you're dodging my questions!**

**Me: And with that goodbye! **

**Silverpaw: Silverpaw Out!**

**Ice: Icepaw out!**

**Me: And finally amazing writer Icefire out!**

**Ice: You're not an… (Continues blabbing)**

**Me: Bye guys! Be sure to review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Icefire here bringing you another chapter of From The Mountains. Now last time I left you on a cliffie, what do you think will happen now? Well I'm not telling you so shut up and read the story to find out (just joking). Anyway, here goes!**

**Chapter 7: Tigerstar**

Night POV

I looked around. It seemed weird that One day I was blind and now I can see. I looked at Ice. I can see where she got her name from. Her ice blue eyes looked into mine. Wait what colour actually are my eyes?

"Thanks Ice. Now I can see. I can be a warrior! This is great," I spoke rapidly.

"No problem. We should get back to Shadowclan," Ice replied. I nodded.

I looked around. Stream was sitting with hawk. Rock was sitting alone, silent as ever. Silverpaw ran up to Ice, at least I think it was Silverpaw.

"Hi Ice! Hey Night! Wait a second. Night how many claws am I holding up," he lifts his paw.

"None. They're sheathed," I reply steadily. Silverpaw looks taken back.

"You…. You can see! Wow….. Starclan sent a miracle. Anyway," he says moving close to Ice, " Do you want to go hunting with me Ice?" Ice nods.

"Bye Night! Go tell Snakestar, oh and the others!" Ice yells before she runs off.

I trudge off to Snakestars den. I ask to come in. He mumbles a yes so I enter.

"Blah blah blah I can see. So yea….. Warrior training only now for me," I stop as I hear a familiar voice.

"Snakestar if she no longer wants to be a medicine cat than can I train to be one. I already have a connection," Hawk says. Snakestar nods his approval and sends us off.

I glance at Hawk.

"So Hawk how are you and Stream going to be together?" I ask.

"We won't. If it is Starclans will then I shall. I guess I never really thought it through…. It's just I don't like being a warrior apprentice. I am a seer not a fighter or hunter. The Tribe of Endless Hunting cursed me to be half blind and I'm getting worse….." He stops.

"Hawk… I'm sure our ancestors," I'm cut off.

"Have nothing to do with it yes I know. Look I've got to go now," He runs off. I sigh; we can't all get our sight back.

**Hawk POV**

She won't understand. I _am _cursed. My dark secret…. The terrible truth. I just need to clear my head. I walk deeper into the forest. Each step sets my eyes ablaze. I cry out in pain but no sound comes. I try to run, but I collapse in exhaustion. A figure enters my vision.

"So, feeling drained chosen one?" He spits out the words. I look up to face my nightmares.

"Tigerstar, *cough* you need to stop *cough* now…. *cough*" I manage to say. Agony courses through my veins.

"Oh, now why would I do that? I must say I am enjoying this," He smiles maliciously.

"*cough* Tigerstar….. Please *cough*."

"Say it," He hisses.

"*cough* I- I lend my strength to the Tiger, for if I don't he claws me. I give up my life to the Tiger, otherwise I pay. I listen to the *cough* Tiger, or my family dies. I listen to the Tiger to save Ice and Storm," I mutter. He unsheathes his claws.

"Now, lend the power to me or I claw you," He orders. I touch my nose to the ground and mutter an ancient incantation. Energy drains from my body. I see less and less. I glance at the evil looking down on me.

"No."

He looks at me.

"What did you say!?" I struggle to my paws, my sight returning.

"I said no *cough*. I stopped the incantation; you will not freely get power from me. I will fight," I yell. He smiles.

"Oh Hawk, you are so much like your guardian. My son betrayed me. I see him in you. That's why I'm going to enjoy this ten times more!" He growls. I'm thrown to the ground. He pins me with one massive paw. He bends his head to my ear.

"The easy way, Hawk, or the hard way. Your choice."

**You guys are gonna kill me but, Ice POV**

I look at Silverpaw. We caught a lot of prey so I thought it was time to head back.

"In a little while," He says and jumps on me. We roll down the hill. We break apart.

"That was fun," I say. He nods.

"You have a thorn," He says. I feel a small pinch of pain as he pulls the thorn out. He starts licking the wound. I purr. Then, I feel uncomfortable.

'_I want to join Thunderclan but Silverpaw won't join me….'_ I think suddenly.

"Silverpaw I," I'm cut off by a sound that I know to be Hawk's cry.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what? You must be dreaming," He says, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I've got to go! Bye Silverpaw," I yell and run.

I look through the bushes to see Tigerstar pinning my brother. I refrain from growling. _'Don't let him know you're here. Surprise is a warriors mice an water (_bread and butter)' I think. But he leans in. I don't know whats going to happen. I crouch, ready to spring.

"The easy way, Hawk, or the hard way. Your choice," Tigerstar whispers. '_NO!'_

**So yea….. Chapter 7. Please review and remember OC's people! Don't worry those who have sent one, they will be there soon. Anyway how was that?**

**Ice: My brother is in trouble, I realised that I can't be with the one I love and Night is becoming a warrior apprentice. It was very up and down. Keep writing! I need to save Hawk!**

**Hawk: Well please do, It really hurts! Tigerstar weighs more than ten mice, fifteen wood pigeons, and seventeen- thousand bugs.**

**Me: Exaggerating…**

**Hawk: Just write the story!**

**Tigerstar: Hawk should I kill you now and drain your energy that way!**

**Me: Stay away from him! *Turns into cat Icefire* *Pins Tigerstar* * turns human* No kitty you've been bad! *shoves Tigerstar in a cat carrier* Now shut up!**

**Ice: Awh, I wanted to rip his fur off.**

**Me: In another chapter Ice, in another chapter.**

**Ice: Ok**

**Me: Icefire out!**

**Ice: And Ice out!**

**Hawk: Hawk Out!**

**Tigerstar: I'll kill you…. All… starting with the Ice fire…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Icefire here. Apparently Tigerstar has a death wish for me… He's gonna have to wait a story or two ;). Ice and Fire chronicles. Nice ring? Tell me what you guys think. Btw I am a girl if anyone was wondering…. Ummm story yea!**

**Chapter 8: The terrible truth, Tigerstar's revenge**

**Ice POV**

I see Tigerstar lean closer, crushing my brother slowly.

"Tiger *cough* star, she will come, she will save me *cough* and if she doesn't then *cough* H-Hawkfrost will," Hawk coughs defiantly. I almost smirk at his bravery, I like the new Hawk.

"_She _needs a lot of power to travel here. Unless you mean your sorry excuse for a chosen, and the one who is also the star! She is as worthless as your petty soul! I will send it to the depths of_ hell!" He_ hisses. '_Chosen? Star? Does he mean me? He does….'_ I'd heard enough.

I saw Tigerstar throw Hawk against a tree. Hawk coughed and blood splattered on the ground.

"I-I won't give in!" He cries. I know he can't take much more of this.

"Little hero eh? Well you've lost kitty, give in. I don't want to kill you; it would be a waste of power."

"TIGERSTAR GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU LITTLE DEAD GIT!" I yelled in fury, while pouncing on his back. He hissed and threw me to the other side of the clearing. Pain blazed in my back.

"Ow….." I felt Tigerstar's paw hit me, I went flying. My head hammered.

"Ice!" Hawk yelled.

I looked up at the mass that was Tigerstar.

"Since you both can't get up yet I'll stop for a _drink_," He says the word maliciously. I see a pool of blood where I was originally thrown. He smirks. I watch as he drinks my blood.

"Hmmm. Now I know why people say the blood of a chosen gives you power. And from a daughter of the stars too, wow it's good. I want _more_," He hisses. I bring myself to stand. I felt agony in my back and head.

"No. You've taken power from my brother, you're making him blinder. You're killing me and are going to try to take over the clans. I- I won't let you!" I growl.

"Oh Ice, you don't have a choice," He says.

I hear a loud caterwaul as a silver shape jumps at Tigerstar. I see Stream run over to Hawk and help him. Tigerstar is knocked to the other side of the clearing.

"Ice! Come on! He won't stay down long," Silverpaw yells at me. He nuzzles me up. Tigerstar's eyes blaze white with fury.

"Silverpaw, I know what I have to do. You better back off, I-I don't want to hurt you," I say. He glances at me, but my ice blue eyes stare at him in a way that says 'no buts'.

"Time to dance with the devil…" I mutter.

I call on Firestars strength and guidance, as well as Bluestars. I feel my eyes glow blue, not quite neon but light seems to radiate off them. Tigerstar jumps for me. I hiss, dodge and rake my claws on his stomach. He snarls. I pant.

"I ask Starclan to lend me their streagth, to banish Tigerstar to the dark forest where this devil belongs. I ask for him to be gone till we are strong enough to defeat him," I pause, "and till we have all earned our warrior, or medicine cat, name." Tigerstar looks mortified. I see the shapes of Bluestar, Firestar, Hawkfrost and so many others fill the clearing.

"Tigerstar be gone. Till these cats receive their final names, hear them so you know who to fear, Ice, Hawk, Stream, Rock, Night and Silverpaw. Be gone, be gone, be gone," They chant. I see an odd blackness engulf Tigerstar, but not before he could say the words, "I'll kill you all, starting with the Ice Fire."

I collapse from exhaustion. The cats of Starclan gather around me. My eyes blaze with light. I feel my wounds healing and my pain disappearing. The dull throbbing in my head stops. I mentally say thanks to Starclan. They reply aloud, " Rest young ones. This is not the last of Tigerstar you will see. Good luck." They fade away. Silverpaw runs up to me.

"Ice I."

"Don't worry, I already know." He blushes.

We enter the camp. I take some food from the pile and share it with Silverpaw.

"Ice, you- you will join Shadowclan to be with me right?" He asks. I'm suddenly feel a wave of sadness.

"Silverpaw I wish I could. I love you and I want to be with you but, my guardians and I both feel like I belong in…. another clan," I manage to spit out the words. He looks down. He moves closer and whispers so no one can hear but me.

"I will leave this clan to join you when I get my warrior name. I promise. Do you promise to never forget me or this promise, to never love another tom cat but our son, or your brothers and father?" He asks.

"I do," I whisper. He smiles and walks away. I realise this is the last time I will see him properly for moons. I sigh. Love is such sweet sorrow.

**Kind of a cliffie, I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review and post all your OC ideas for me! And now I'm sure that Tigerstar's going to kill me in my own story…. Ummmm a re-write maybe? Nah. I'll just umm save the day? Never mind, Ice?**

**Ice: Finally. I really like this chapter! I kicked Tigerstars ass and met Starclan. Although, that really hurt! *she chases me* Time for you to feel the pain.**

**Me: Icefire out! * I run***

**Hawk: Meh. Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Chapters in two days. I'm on a roll. School seems to be easier now it's almost half term XD. Here goes!**

**Chapter 9: Thunderclan**

**Night POV**

We left Shadowclan with no remorse. The only one who seemed sad to leave was Ice. _'I wonder why. No wait I don't because it's all Silverpaw in her eyes. Well I kind of understand…' _I thought.Ice walked closer to me.

"Night I need to tell you something. There's a prophecy about us, all of us, even Silverpaw." I cut her off.

"Don't tell me you're going to join Shadowclan for him?!" None of us liked it there; it was too dark and damp. Ice looked shocked.

"No way! I want to join Thunderclan if I'm being fully honest with you. Look Tigerstar is out to get us but Starclan helped me banish him till we all got our warrior, or medicine cat, names. Before he left he said 'I'll kill you all, starting with the Ice Fire.' He can't mean me right? He had me pinned if he was going to kill me first he would of done it already. I wonder who it is…" She trailed off. My emerald eyes flicked to her.

"Ice, we'll be ready by then. I know it," I hoped my words didn't sound as hollow as they felt. She nodded and walked over to Hawk.

We reached the Thunderclan border. Three cats were waiting for us.

"I am Stormpelt, senior warrior of Thunderclan. This is Foxfeather, also a senior warrior. And this," She said while nodding to an apprentice, "Is Grasspaw. Bramblestar would like to welcome you to our clan. Please follow us." We did follow. They moved fast but I saw Ice keeping up with me and Stormpelt. The only people not keeping up were Stream and Hawk. Obviously, Hawks injuries were slowing him and Stream refused to leave his side. We ran through the bramble tunnel and stopped in the main clearing.

"Ah young apprentices. Hello and welcome to Thunderclan. Now tonight I want you to meet the clan members and eat our prey. Tomorrow, you will go hunting. Then, leave for Windclan. Stormpelt you show Night and Rock around. Hawk you can go to the medicine den to meet Jayfeather. Grasspaw I want you to show Stream around. Foxfeather show Ice around and make sure everything goes smoothly," Bramblestar tells us.

Stormpelt lets me and Rock mingle for a while. I meet a lot of cats. Rock seems uncaring and just wants to train. He's so, uniform. Stormpelt shows us around and then send us to the apprentice den. She stops me from leaving though.

"Night, if you join Thunderclan I want to request Bramblestar to make me your mentor." At that my heart leaps. Stormpelt is a great warrior and she really likes me. Now I know that Thunderclan will welcome me.

**Ice POV**

Foxfeather seems bitter but I can feel that she likes me. It's almost a sixth sense. She tells me we will train in the morning I slip off to the den and curl up near the others. I wonder how Hawk is feeling. He's a medicine cat now and can't be with others, and there's the whole Tigerstar problem. '_He's gone till we get our proper names'_ I assured myself. I sleep.

**Hawk POV**

Jayfeather seems very bitter. He told me that he lost his old apprentice and wasn't really ready for that again.

"Jayfeather, I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He turns to me, eyes blazing in fury.

"No you don't know! You haven't lost what I have lost you don't know what it was like being one of the three!" He yells at me. I stare at him.

"No I don't but, I do know what it's like to be hunted down by Tigerstar," I say calmly. He stares at me, his blind eyes studying me.

"Go on," He replies. I tell him everything, from Stoneteller to Ice. He listens and doesn't interject at any time.

"Hawk you and the others have a great destiny, don't make the mistake I did, not listening to my ancestors. They know things Hawk, patience is needed," He tells me.

I see a black outline sit next to Jayfeather.

"So you've finally learned sharp eyed jay," The cat says.

"Yellowfang! I ummm."

"You were telling your possible apprentice the truth and he needed to learn it. So, this is the chosen one. Jayfeather – Or should I say Jay's wing," he winces at that, "it's time to tell him the prophecy." Jay whatever nods.

"From the Silver moon shining in the Night, to the Rock standing guard by the Stream. The Hawk will take flight, but the Tiger will stop him. The Ice Fire will die to save another. The star will engulf all evil and the Ice shall rise again!" They chorus. Yellowfang fades and Jayfeather melts away. '_What in Starclan did that mean!'_ I thought.

**OK so maybe it was short but I wanted to finish on a cliffie and that was all I could think of. But because it's half term, expect more chapters more frequently for a week! So Hawk what did you think that was about?**

**Hawk: Well I get that Silverpaw, Night, Rock and Stream are involved at the beginning. Hawk will take flight must be referring to me and the Tiger part is fairly simple. The Ice Fire can't be Ice because she's the star so she can't be dead then. The Ice shall rise again may mean a lot..**

**Me: well I can't tell you the Ice Fire reference…. But maybe the readers get it? Write what you think in the review section. What does the prophecy mean?**

**Ice: Argghhhhh Can we hurry up with this please!**

**Me: Before you can react I will say Icefire out!**

**Ice: Ice out!**

**Hawk: Hawk out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So now for the next chapter. Its half term people! Happy days. I've already made a cake :p mmmmm yummy frosting. Anyway here goes!**

**Chapter 10: Finding my Paws**

**Ice POV**

I shivered. Something felt _wrong._ I couldn't explain it. I shook my head and walked out of the apprentice den. Grasspaw smiled at me as I walked passed.

"Ice, we are going on a hunting patrol now. You, me, Foxfeather and Groundclaw. Foxfeather is my mentor but I'm almost done with my training so when you join the clan, if you join the clan, she'll be free. Anyway let's get going," he said. I nodded. We ran through the bramble tunnel, they were fast. Keeping pace, I looked around. '_It's nice here. I am going to choose Thunderclan, I'm sure of it,'_ I thought.

We had caught some prey but I was determined to show them my skills. A wood pigeon flew down by the tree. I crouched, ready to pounce. I heard my soon to be clanmates whisper, "She isn't close enough," or "She won't make the jump." I jumped, landing square on the pigeon. With a swift bite to the neck, it was dead. The others looked at me in astonishment.

"How?" I heard Foxfeather mutter. I looked at how far I'd jumped five fox lengths. I shrugged and picked up the rest of my prey mumbling "let's go."

**Hawk****POV**

I sat down thinking. What does this prophecy mean? '_I should tell Ice and the others, they are in it too'_ I thought. Jayfeather stared at me, his icy eyes studying me. They glowed suddenly, much like Ice's eyes did. I allowed him to see my memories and thoughts.

"Tell them, before they wonder too much and get too confused," he looked at me his eyes became soft, "Go get yourself a mouse too." He nudged me outside.

Ice was walking in from a hunting patrol. I ran up to her.

"Get the others, I need to tell you all something," I pleaded. She glanced at me.

"I'll get Rock and Night. You get Stream," She told me.

"Meet at the old twoleg nest. I'll pick up catmint while I'm there and the rest of you can hunt ok?" I asked. She nodded and ran off to get the others. I walked over to Stream.

"I know we can't be together, but can we be friends?" She asked.

"Of course! Come with me, I need to get catmint and I could use some extra paws," I asked. She nodded.

The others were waiting for us at the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Ok. We didn't come here just to get catmint, or just to hunt. I need to tell you something," they stared at me, "From the _Silver_ moon shining in the _Night _to the _Rock _standing guard by the _Stream. _The _Hawk_ will take flight, but the _Tiger _will stop him. The Ice Fire will die to save another. The star will engulf all evil and the _Ice _shall rise again," I finished.

**Mystery Cat POV**

I need to get there on time, I must save them. I'd be tired though. What if he won? I can't let it happen though. I shudder. If I fail, I've left Starclan powerless and everything will die. But I will die….. My ice blue eyes glow with the power of the Stars. I feel power burn through my pelt. I am the Ice Fire, and I am life's only hope.

**So, what do you think about the ending? Can you see where the story is going? It's leading to my death that's for sure… Awh well you win some you lose some. So Tigerstar, are you ready for me?**

**Tigerstar: You can't win, I will destroy you. **

**Me: Well you have to wait a few chapters. I don't know yet what will happen, except for the basic story line I'm open to suggestions. Tigerstar, good luck to you. Now back to the dark forest where you belong.**

**Ice: Finally something! You said you'd be writing more!**

**Me: I've been busy, I've had to make models for tech, I need to finish a drawing for Art and it's been Halloween so I've been out and about.**

**Ice: Fine. Ice out!**

**Me: And with that goodnight everybody, Icefire out!**


End file.
